Putin-P Series (Part 1)
Part 1 of the Putin-P series is the first part of the series, with 9 songs. *See Part 2 *See Part 3 *See Part 4 *See Putin-P Series Timeline (Further timeline on each parts) Songs Notes *This is track 0 of Part 1, while Don't Leave Me Alone. is track 1. *The phrase "The world's most pure machine gun" references the data file version of Irina. *The phrase "I've seen various worlds" may refer to the internet, Irina's history, or the red Rin's history. *The illustrations shown is a machine gun with a yellow scarf, which will later be replaced with a red one, symbolizing Human Len. *There are three 'types' of Rin singing in this song, shown by the color of the subtitles: **The white subtitled Rin is "Irina", the data file uploaded into Rin. **The Red!Rin is the virus that had been sent out to destroy Irina by the Russian side. **The Vocaloid!Rin is the Vocaloid, the normal Rin that came from the two merging. }} Notes *This is possibly the former Len speaking/singing, singing about wrestling moves while he was with Red!Rin in Russia. *It is unknown how Rin got Putin's phone number or if she actually has it and isn't just making threats. *Rin's admiration of Putin may be leftover feelings of dedication from the Irina data file, who remembers dedicating her life to serving him. *The phrase "Don't stagger" likely refers to Len, who "staggers" in his relationship with Rin as he hesitates or chases Miku instead. Notes *One of the tags from Isshoni ne! ''is "ミク=メス豚" (Miku=Pig), showing Rin's hatred for Miku. *Zangief is a fictional character in the Street Fighter series who's birth and nationality is Russian. *The phrase "I hate children" in the video is repeated in red, rather than yellow. It's possible that just Red!Rin hates children because **Ronald made use of children in some way. **Some of Irina's opponents during the Cold War could have been children, as orphans as young as 6 could be drafted by the USSR government. **Irina's comrades, also children, urged for the "Human" Len to shoot her dog. Notes *This is the first song to have LaLaLaLa Happy. It's likely that now Rin and Len are finally doing weed, talked about it "It's the End!" *Ronald is the drug dealer. This is more or less Ronald's first appearance in the series. Notes *The subtitles changed from yellow to pink. It's usually yellow. For more information, see the subtitles color change? *It's interpreted that Len had forgotten some of his memories due to Rin's chocolate. *Ronald was possibly present at the end because he's a drug dealer, meaning drugs could have been involved. Illustration Analysis Choko_Ageru_1.png|Video opening. Valin13.png|The day before Valintine's day - Febuary 13 RinCook.png|Rin making chocolate. Choko_Ageru_3.png|A better look at Len's uniform Choko_Ageru_4.png|Len wearing his Vocaloid costume Cocolate.png|The Chocolate. Dream3.png|Rin's "Present" Red Rin - 2.png|Rin's Red eyes. GunPowder.png|The gun powder ingredient. Russia.png|The Russian flag. Choko_Ageru_5.png|Unknown scene. RinGun.png|Rin with her Machine Gun. HandCuff.png|Rin cuffing Len. LenMcAbe.png|Len - getting chased by Ronald and Abe. This is the first full PV uploaded for this series; unlike any single-illust PVs in Part 2 or 3; thus making it harder to decipher. The first shows the usual video opening, the only difference is only Rin and Len are there instead of Putin. However, notice Rin's uniform. It's white; unlike the others, while Len was wearing his usual Vocaloid costume. Next shows Rin in her kitchen, making chocolate for Len. On the shelves you can see pidan, and vodka (references to Russia). On the counter next to Rin there's a bottle of poison (?), chili peppers, and someone with red shining eyes in the fridge. Speed forward; Miku's finally shown in the series (though just for a second). Pay attention to their uniforms. Miku is still using her usual school uniform (as seen on Part 2) Rin wears a different darker uniform (than the one shown on the opening) and Len was wearing; not his Vocaloid costume, but a different uniform; similar to Rin. Considering they went to the same Junior High in Part 2, there's a possibility that Rin and Len transferred school for unknown reasons to Miku's school. Thus explaining the new uniforms. Interpretations are still open. Next shows Rin daydreaming on her bed about Len. Take a better look at Len's front uniform. From the looks of it, he's just wearing a vest to cover his Vocaloid costume; (however, his pants are different than his usual Vocaloid costume.) Next; Len is in school, wearing his usual Vocaloid costume. He didn't seem so pleased to see Rin on Valentine's Day. After Len ate Rin's chocolate he began striping off his shirt. Though it could be an illusion, real buildings and people could be seen there, it's probably a city somewhere in Tokyo. Notice the red subtitles along with Rin's red eyes it (changes from pink to red). Throughout the series Rin's eyes never changed to red (except in ''The Broken Mirror) whenever she changes her personality to Red!Rin. In the finally scene - Len ran away screaming from Ronald and Abe. Notes *SE stands for Sound Effects. Throughout the song, (especially the ending) there were gunshots, a police car's siren, etc. All in Rin's plan to destroy Ronald McDonald. *The uploader section is rather confusing. Technically, until right now, the video description on Sakura no Shita de is Teihen-P. For more information please read Numtack05 = Putin-P = Teihen-P. *Rin buried Ronald alive in this song, but Ronald survived in the next song, I'm Happy! Notes *Ronald is shown to have escaped being buried. *The phrase "Len's initialization ceremony went well" most likely means restarting Len's memories. Illustration Analysis happiness1.png|Rin awaiting Len's return. Brush-1.png|Rin - brushing Len's teeth. Slash-2.png|Rin - slashing Len's shirt. Kick-3.png|Rin - kicking Len's head. happiness1.5.png|Red Rin's appearance. happiness2.png|Rin's second appearence with a few changes. Comic-1.png|Comic (1) Comic-2.png|Comic (2) Comic-3.png|Comic (3) Ronald.png|Ronald proven still alive. The first illustration shows Rin, waiting for Len. She was wearing free normal clothes (not her Vocaloid costume). In the background it can be seen, her usual Putin-P costume in the series (she starts wearing it in Part 2). On the table were her tea, jelly and salt. Along the way, Mochoko's doujin of the Putin-P series are there (which can be read in her pixiv account here. The second illust shown, before everything went blurry, was the same Rin; a bit of jelly on her tounge, and her tea has a large amount of salt in it (so large it doesn't even sink to the bottom). Next comes Ronald with a gun - ready to shoot Rin. Notes *Len recovers his memories that he lost from the song "I'll Give You Chocolate!" *Coincidentally, Len got arrested sometime after Rin, as he's later also shown being released in It's the Start. *"Octopus in a mini skirt" is a pun on the saying 耳にタコができる (mimi ni tako ga dekiru) I'm sick of hearing it. Notes *The songs title relates to:"It's the End!" *The line "It'll be nice if I can go to Russia with you someday" states that Rin wanted to go to Russia, an opposite sentiment from Irina's. Category:Series Category:Putin-P series Category:Series featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Series featuring Kagamine Len